User talk:Finchelfanno1
Welcome to the Songpedia, Finchelfanno1 We hope you enjoy you'r stay here, but kindly read our Policy before editing. Here are a few admins that you may ask for help: Profile *Kindly edit your user-page with anything you want *Go to and change your avatar and signature Voting Kindly vote on every poll in our community. But kindly read our Voting Policy Talk Pages in your edit to every talk page you will be reminded to sign your signature just by writing four tidles (~~~~) or by pressing the signature button ( ). Now known the basics, you also have to remember our motto though: Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Club Penguin-UserWiki Talk 11:25, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Well of course you can, anyone can create songs of anybody here! Just remember that we have "Love Story" and "You Belong With Me". But that's only two, thanks, now you can create some more as many as you want! -- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 11:29, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Page You uploaded a video, try creating a page about it, just click the "song" button and everything will be fine (after creating the page "Mine"), Remember, on the video, just put the "Video:Taylor Swift - Mine", and nothing else. -- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 11:40, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't have to answer because you already did it, and by the way if you see you're pages, they're perfect except it doesn't say who sung it at the top, anyways, see the text called " "? Turn it into " , and add every song you create into the category, "Downloaded Songs". And anyways most of users new here creates pages unperfectly, you are NOT one of them, you create them so nicely that there's only one mistake. -- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 11:53, March 17, 2011 (UTC) lol I love The Beatles so much that I swore at somebody when he said that John's a retard. Click for The Beatles Portal. -- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 12:40, March 17, 2011 (UTC) You rock You are great you know, you see from the first day you started creating pages, you got it right already, man you rock. -- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 13:57, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Led Zepplin nice to know you like that band, the band was founded in 1969, means it's not modern crap like ones founded in 1990-Present. -- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 01:26, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah but I heard Justin Bieber tried to assasinate Paul McCartney and it's proof is on Uncyclopedia. :-- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 02:06, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I still think modern music is JUST PLAIN CRAP AND SHOULD NOT BE CONSIDERED "MUSIC" PERIOD. Sorry for the capital letters. ::-- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 02:23, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Finally! :::-- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 02:46, April 27, 2011 (UTC) New main page The mainpage is re-designed!!!!! Look at it, it looks better, tell me if it sucks. Thanks! I worked on it for 3 days. Also don't forget to vote on a new poll! -- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 04:35, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks, anyways did you know that I just based it on my userpage? And it's pretty obvious due to the similarity, but the mainpage has rounded sides. Re: My fav. heavy metal bands are The Rolling Stones, Led Zeppelin, UFO, Aerosmith, and AC/DC. Did you know that the first heavy metal song was "Helter Skelter" by The Beatles (my favorite band). -- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 04:54, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I didn't reply for a while because I eated snacks, anyways I'm gonna go to the bathroom now. --05:17, April 29, 2011 (UTC) paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat Redligot2009 I hope you understand why he didn't send you a reply, he's on vacation, he'll be back on June and that's when he's sending you a reply. Anways the help he need is people creating more pages related to U2, I bet you can help a lot in his U2 Portal project. Thanks! -- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 10:30, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :Yep, know you can do it but if you're unfimiliar with U2, then read existing articles about U2 or check out U2 Wiki. Thanks! :-- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 12:02, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, maybe you are fimiliar with U2, but hey what are we waiting for? ::-- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 12:07, May 11, 2011 (UTC)